


A Softer World

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Making Out, Multiverse, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently he’s a security contractor in this universe. Which is a little – a <i>little</i> - less hilarious than him being a cop, but only by the very narrowest of margins because <i>please</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer World

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [A Softer World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068014) by [inquisitivemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivemind/pseuds/inquisitivemind)



> Written for Nevcolleil at comment_Fic, who prompted "The Flash, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, he wakes up in a universe where he's the good guy... which would be hilarious, except Barry still loves him here. Maybe Leonard should give good a chance." I then went sideways from the prompt a bit, but...

Apparently he’s a security contractor in this universe. Which is a little – a _little_ \- less hilarious than him being a cop, but only by the very narrowest of margins because _please_. Him a good guy? A straight flyer? A man who prevents crimes instead of causing them? Give him a break, he needs to figure his way out of this universe as quickly as possible or else go _insane_ -

“Hey, sweetie!” A tight bit of ass, who somehow looks _familiar_ , chirps as he enters the formerly empty apartment – gives him a deep kiss, and then trots away before he can do more than start confusedly at the ever so brief slip of _tongue_ , “Not got dinner on yet? Good, because I’ve got _reservations_ -“

He blinks, slowly.

…Well, maybe finding his way out of this universe can wait a while.


End file.
